


Did you miss me?

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Cuddling + Winterthunder





	Did you miss me?

You squeezed Bucky’s shirt in your hand when you felt the mattress dipping behind you, instantly ready to attack any invaders, but a strong hand stopped you from moving.

“It’s me,” Thor whispered.

You turned your head just as your boyfriend did the same.

“You’re back,” you yawned. “Hi.”

Your blonde boyfriend smiled.

“I am,” he kissed your lips, then moved to do the same to Bucky. “Did you miss me?”

“We did,” the soldier reached for him.

“Next time I go, I’ll take you with me.”

“Sleep now,” you whined. “Planning tomorrow.”

Thor chuckled.

“Alright, my love. Good night.”


End file.
